Some Things Never Change
by Andi de Tarauger
Summary: Being a bit overcautious with the rating... angsty, AU Ep-short. Eponine survives the barricade, but finds that not much has changed, and not much will.


****

A/N: Why do all my fics have A/Ns? LOL, just a random observation by me. ^^;

Anyway, this fic was inspired by ElizabethBarr's "On My Own No More". Suppose you could call it the anti-On My Own No More, LOL. Just a bit of speculation that started as most great fics do - with a "what if?"

I'm going to try to make this short, but you know me...I can't make ANYTHING short ^^;; Ah well...also, Eppie's speech is a bit too proper. ; After writing the students and LOTR fics, I think I've lost all ability to write contractions. *g* Also, since Eppie finds Marius before Valjean and is not dead, this is quite obviously AU, as well as slightly OOC. ^^;

So apologies in advance about all that...enjoy anyway! ^^;

~ Andi

****

~ Some Things Never Change ~

Blackness swirled around my head. I was falling, falling into icy dark pits. _Help me, save me, someone. _No one heard me, of course - no one would ever help me anyway. I had to remember where I was, what had happened, how to stop myself from falling.

Memories started to come...a_ gunshot, a fall, voices. _Other, broader concepts - _revolution, rebellion, love, hate..._And then came a face, _the _face, followed by a voice, and with it all the memories came tumbling back full force.

My eyes shot open. _Is this heaven? Is this hell? Am I dead? Where is Monsieur Marius? _Questions crammed into my head, and I made a motion to sit up.

The pain that shot through my every nerve at that moment told me that I was alive. I raised my right hand to my face and instantly wished I hadn't. The hole through it was still bleeding, and it hurt just to look at.

_The gunshot must not've killed me, _I realized. Then, as I remembered my last moments before - I thought I'd died, but I realized I'd just passed out - another, more urgent thought.

_M'sieur Marius!_

I pulled myself up to a sitting position, with some difficulty. I looked around me. _Wow...this place's gone through hell. _Bodies littered the ground, blood was everywhere, broken pieces of the barricade were scattered about. I felt sick, thanking whoever was up there that I hadn't been around for most of this.

With my right hand in my pocket, trying to bend my body over my wound, I managed to crawl around a little. After some time, I forced myself to stand; although it sapped my energy intensely, it would be easier to find M'sieur Marius this way. And I HAD to find M'sieur Marius.

After what seemed like an eternity - between the pain in my stomach and hand and the mess around me, it was hard to keep track of time - I saw a distinctive and familiar curly head. My heart went to my throat - as quickly as I could, I ran to him.

He was unconscious - lying on his side, propped up slightly by a broken chair. I turned him over with my left hand. He was bruised and dirty all over, bleeding from several little cuts all over his body, including a slightly larger one on his cheek. I cleaned off some of the blood using my coat sleeve. He had a large bruise on the side of his head - most likely he'd fallen and blacked out. Even dirty, bloody, and in a place like this, I couldn't help but think that he looked like a sleeping angel. I knew now that I'd been more than a little bit in love with him.

"M'sieur Marius!" I hissed softly, my voice rasping from disuse. Clearing my throat, I tried again, lightly slapping the side of his face. "Monsieur Marius! Wake up!" Hating myself even as I did it, I tread on his foot in my worker boots, as lightly as I could.

He let out a small yelp and his form shifted. I knelt beside him, touching his hair softly. His eyes fluttered open and I pulled my hand back quickly.

He shifted again, groaning. "Co...cos...coset - " He was interrupted by a fir of coughing, and my heart broke to hear him ask for his love.

"No, no, M'sieur Marius, it's me, Éponine..." I leaned over him, my face concerned. "Are you alright, M'sieur Marius? Should I call for a doctor? Please, I want to help you!"

He coughed some more, before turning to look at me as if truly seeing me for the first time. His eyes focused and locked onto mine. "Ep...Éponine?" he whispered, surprise in his face. "I...I thought you were dead..." He broke off with another cough.

"No, M'sieur Marius, I survived." I brushed aside my survival and looked at him with even more concern. "I am not important right now, though...please, tell me how I can help you!"

He slowly raised himself, still coughing. "Get me...get me Cosette's father. Please, 'Ponine, find him. He will take me...take me to Cosette...Cosette, I miss her so..." His voice softened and he gazed off into space. He saw me no more.

My heart shattered at that moment, into millions of pieces. "Of...of course, M'sieur Marius." My voice broke and I looked away, struggling against my tears. What did it matter, anyway? He wouldn't notice me. He never had, and never would. All he could think of now was Cosette.

I had gone through a hellish load of pain just to get to him, and all he could think of was Cosette. I had revived him, tried to help him in any way I could, and he asked for Cosette. I had done so much for him, but all he saw was Cosette.

Well, no matter. What M'sieur Marius wanted was what was important. And what he wanted was Cosette. I'd just have to accept that some things would never change. If I had no place in his life, so be it. At least he was happy.

Sighing once more, I slowly got to my feet to try and find Cosette's father.


End file.
